


Midnight Snack

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin always wondered what it would be like if Michael drank his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So, I broke down and wrote a vampire Mavin AU. Have fun.

It had been a few months since Gavin Free’s co-worker turned boyfriend had confessed to him something straight out of a Anne Rice novel. Michael Jones his rage quitting, beanie wearing, freckled cutie was a vampire. Sure it had taken time for him to get used to that but he had come around. They didn’t speak about it regularly and Gavin didn’t bring it up other than a few questions. It was times like now when they were laying in bed and he was nestled against his chest and could feel the cool-ness of his skin and could hear the lack of heart beat that he began to wonder. 

"Hey Michael?" Gavin piped up looking up at Michael. 

"Yeah Gav?" Michael said sleepily. 

"Have you ever ,um, wanted to drink my blood?" Gavin asked curiously. Michael stiffened. 

"Why would you ask that now?" Michael asked as Gavin began picking at the bed sheets between them. 

"I dunno. I just always wondered if it was like in Twilight or whatever." Michael half laughed half scoffed. 

"You’re really referencing that shitty movie?" Gavin nodded. Michael shook his head but spoke anyway. 

"It’s not really like that. Do you remember the first time we met? I sort of gave you a lame ass excuse and ran?" Gavin nodded again. 

"It wasn’t because I didn’t like you or anything like that it’s because you smelled really good to me. I wanted to drink from you right then and there. I had to compose myself before I could talk to you again. It took me a few days just to be able to be around you without trying to jump you." Gavin’s cheeks got a little warm. 

"What do I smell like Michael?" He asked on impulse. 

"Hmm, it’s a really nice mix of cinnamon tea, that stupid girly shampoo you use and Sam Adams." Michael smiled and sniffed the air for effect. Gavin got a stupid idea in his head and instead of listening to his inner mind telling him "No Gavin you idiot." he blurted out what was on his mind. 

"Would you still want to drink from me?" Michael set up straight and looked down at Gavin. 

"You can’t be serious." He said. Gavin showed no sign of backing down. 

"What if I can’t stop and you die? It’s been hundreds of years since I drank directly from a human and the last time…" Michael pulled up his knees and put his chin on them closing his eyes. Gavin pulled himself out from under the blankets and set cross-legged in front of Michael. 

"I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you Michael." Gavin said and smiled when he looked at him. A few minutes of silence passed with only the sound of the clock ticking. 

"Okay Gav. If that’s really what you want." Michael gave a weak smile. 

"Yes Michael it is!" Gavin was happy. He had wanted this for a while but had always been too afraid to ask.   
"You may wanna take that shirt off if you don’t want to stain it." Gavin pulled off the thin shirt he was wearing and pulled himself into Michael’s lap. 

"You have to stop me if I hurt you or if you start to feel weak. You may see some things so don’t freak out." Gavin who was playing with the curls at the base of Michael’s skull nodded. 

"I need to hear you say it." 

"Yes please Michael." Gavin said with that stupid smile of his. Michael closed in on Gavin’s neck and breathed in deeply. He felt his fangs elongate and after a quick kiss to the side of his neck he bit into him. 

Gavin jumped a little at the bite. It hurt a little more the he expected but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Then he felt it. It was like walking out into the January snow with no clothes on. He felt invigorated and let a small whimper out. All the tension drained from his body along with his blood. 

Michael mean while was too blissed out of his mind to make coherent thought. He had thought Gavin was the best thing that had ever happened ever and now he was sure. He heard a noise from him but couldn’t stop. Soon memory’s of their time together flooded his already crammed head. 

Gavin got the backlash from it. He could see the first time he and Michael met, the first time they worked on something together and the first kiss they shared. It was almost too much but it was good. Undeniably the best experience in his young life but he was beginning to feel a little light-headed. 

"M-michael. I think that’s enough." He whined and Michael got off of him quickly. Michael was panting as he licked what blood that was still on his lips off. 

"Are you okay?" He asked with a weak voice. Gavin nodded and smiled. 

"Yeah I’m fine." He said holding pressure to his wound. 

"I’ll get you some bandages." Michael said and turned the light on in the bathroom to look for his medical supplies. He came back with gauze and medical tape. He began his work and things were quiet for a while then his patient spoke. 

"So, did I taste as good as I smell?" He asked grinning. 

"I could have seriously hurt you." Michael sounded pained. 

"Yeah but you didn’t. I’m fine. See." Gavin took Michael’s face in his hands and kissed him quickly. He put on his goofy smile. Michael looked into his eyes for a moment. 

"You’re an idiot." He said finishing his work. Gavin yawned.

"A very sleepy idiot." Gavin said curling up into a ball.

Michael got up and turned off all the lights and they dozed off holding onto each other.


End file.
